


They Wander In Silence

by Agent3Novi



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Monument Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Plot Bunny, Some Plot, Why Did I Write This?, possible inacuracies, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "The world spins, and a tree grows. They ride a stone boat through the sea. Ghost can see the memory of other wanderers, walking the same path, offering gifts to the same monuments. A child and a mother, Ghost thinks. Ida doesn’t know them, but her friend Totem does. The last humans of the valley, it says. Ghost doesn’t know what a human is. Totem says that’s okay. There’s none left to know about."---(Or wherein the author got bored and wrote a plot-bunny out)
Relationships: Ida & The Knight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	They Wander In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Again, don't know why I wrote this, but enjoy :)

The dream-motes still drift, through the earth, sea, and sky.

The little bug follows them.

They do not dream on their own, but wandering the dreams of others, they have learned a few things.

The landscape has a tendency to shift when you aren’t paying attention, like water in your hands. This place so often seems to be so small and self-contained, but every time they reach a dead end, the path they came from is gone and a new one stretches far out ahead.

Perspective is skewed, that which is in reality harmless becomes terrifying, that which is dangerous becomes a friend. The birds are nothing more than a nuisance, squawking when Ghost gets too close and walking off on their own aimless paths when the vessel keeps their distance. One follows them, her name is Ida. She chatters a lot, saying it’s to make up for when she couldn’t talk at all. Ghost understands. They like Ida’s voice.

Dreams are often built from memories. There are many ghosts, each passing on the same whispered message for all eternity. They look like Ida. They do not look like Ida at all.

Dreams often contradict themselves, yet still make sense.

The world spins, and a tree grows. They ride a stone boat through the sea. Ghost can see the memory of other wanderers, walking the same path, offering gifts to the same monuments. A child and a mother, Ghost thinks. Ida doesn’t know them, but her friend Totem does. The last humans of the valley, it says. Ghost doesn’t know what a human is. Totem says that’s okay. There’s none left to know about.

There’s graves as far as the eye can see. No wind blows down here, yet the dream-motes still drift. Ida offers a red flower, Ghost a white one. Totem has nothing to offer, but it’s already given its life.

They share a moment of silence.

The world spins again.

They’re at the bottom of a vast cavern. Dream-motes spew from a hole in the ground. The ghosts are here once again, catching a few in a large hat before disappearing. Ghost scans the darkness for the Burning Light.

There is none.

They climb, and climb, and climb, and yet the peak never seems to get any closer.

Ida asks why Ghost is here.

_ To free us _ , the vessel answers.

They climb.

At the top of the mountain, there are ghosts, so, so many ghosts. Tall, short, young and old, they’re all here, offering their own unique dream-motes to the heavens. They hadn't noticed before, but each one was unique. Ida commented that they were like ‘snowflakes’, whatever those were.

At the very peak stands the two ghosts. The child has grown up, and the mother has grown old. The no-longer-a-child has an air of power about them now.

They’re a Dreamer.

Ghost draws their nail.

_ You wish to awaken? _ The Dreamer asks.

_ … no, _ Ghost admits,  _ but I must. _

_ Why? You can stay with us in the valley, forever happy, you need not wield that sword again. _ They’re stalling.

If Ghost could have, they would have frowned,  _ I know, but if I don’t, then I’ll never see my family again. _

Ida nods in agreement.

The other ghosts are gone. Night has fallen.

The Dreamer looks out over the horizon, the crashing waves, a small sail-boat tied to a far-off pier.

One by one the stars wink out, the rocks crumble, and eventually all that’s left are the four of them and the ever-drifting dream-motes.

When the Dreamer looks back, it is with a small smile.  _ Well, get on with it then. _

It only takes one blow to send them all back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill by now, leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, and have a good rest of your day!


End file.
